The Deal
by peaceout2311
Summary: Remember what Bakura said that he would rather do than care about Yami, in the elevator. Well now Yami is forcing him to take up that offer. You have to read The elevator before this to get it. it is alemon don't like don't read


I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't even try to sue me. Got it?

Summary: Remember what Bakura said that he would rather do than care about Yami, in the elevator. Well now Yami is forcing him to take up that offer. You have to read The elevator before this to get it.

The Deal

_Thoughts_

Bakura sighed contently, it had been over one month since he and Yami had gotten together. It would have to have been the happiest time of his life. True Marik may have made some jokes about him settling down, but then Bakura showed him what it was like to have someone. Soon enough everyone except Tea was going out. Tristan and Duke, Yugi and Ryou, Joey and Kiba, Marik and Malik. Yup he would hear them now, and it made him want Yami so bad. He felt himself get hard. He got up to find him and there Yami was with an amused look on his face.

_Here comes Bakura now, he smirked evilly._

"Bakura do you care about me," asked Yami with a fake look of concern

Bakura is shocked, he thought that Yami already knew how he felt "Yami how could you say such a thing, Other than Ryou and you are the only person that I care about, I love you with all my heart," said Bakura.

The look on his face stopped Yami for carrying out this plan. Then he looked down and saw a huge bulge in Bakura's pants and he went back to his original plan. He walked very close to Bakura and whispered in his ear so quietly, that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Well someone has a little problem don't they," said Yami while rubbing Bakura's dick though the material.

"Uh aw," he moaned and then bucked into Yami's hand.

"Well I'm willing to help you with your little problem," smirked Yami. Bakura picked him up and carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"See I am willing to help you but remember that time we were stuck in that elevator," asked Yami.

Bakura nodded._ Why is he bringing that up now, can't he see that I need to fuck him so badly right now._

"Well you said that you rather willing give you necklace to Marik than care about me, so if you want me to suck you off you know what to do," smirked Yami loving the look on Bakura's face.

With that sentence Bakura's erection went down to nothing.

"You can't be serious, can you?" begged Bakura

"I am dead serious, give it to Marik and I am your reward, and I f you don't you don't get anything until then," Yami said. He was going to have on a permanent smirk on his face.

Bakura realized the seriousness behind Yami and knew that he had to do it.

"How long do I have to give it to him," asked Bakura

"A day should be good and yes you can give it to Malik not Marik I don't want the world being destroyed because of me," said Yami.

Bakura ran out the door and ran into Malik's room where he was currently making out with his Yami.

"Ah-hem," said Bakura.

They both looked at his, Marik with murder in his eyes and Malik with amusement.

"Do you mind, I am trying to get some," said Marik while nodding his head towards his blushing Malik.

"See the thing is that, when I was stuck in the elevator with Yami, I accidently said that I would rather give my necklace to Malik than care about him, and now he is either saying that I have to do it, or leave, so the necklace is yours for a day," said Bakura. He gave the necklace to Malik and then walked out, muttering about a sexy Yami and how cruel he was.

Then he ran back to Yami and shoved him on the bed, when Yami tried to get his clothes off, he shoved him down again.

"Oh no, I just gave away my necklace for you, tonight I am in charge and you do what I say, got it?" growled Bakura.

_Yami got me good with that and now it is time for a little revenge._

_Yami was more than a little scared maybe he had gone a little too far with it, he just hoped Bakura wouldn't tease too much._

_I am going to tease him so much that he will wish a thousand times over that he never did that to me._

He called upon the shadows and they tied poor Yami's arms down to the bed. Yami tried to wiggle then and the shadows just increased their grip. Now they were practically cutting off blood circulation. Bakura noticed his and loosened the bonds just a bit. He took out his pocket knife and cut of Yami's shirt.

"Bakura that was my favorite shirt," complained Yami. Bakura apologized by kissing him. It was one of those kissing that sent all of this nerved into haywire. Everything disappeared except Bakura and his oh so talented tongue. Every thought in Yami's head just left and he couldn't form words forget sentences. That sent the blood straight to Yami cock. He hoped Bakura didn't notice but when he saw the look on Bakura face, he knew that he had asked for too much.

Bakura raised his eyebrow "Already Yami and I haven't even touched you yet." He then went down and took of Yami's pants slowly with his mouth, letting his tongue tease Yami aching member. He took off Yami's underwear and let his fully erect cook spring forward. Yami thought Bakura would lick it but instead he reached under their bed and pulled out two of Bakura favorite toys. Bakura smirked evilly and slid the cock ring on Yami cock.

A look of horror appeared on Yami's face, he wondered how long Bakura would make him wait before he was allowed to come. An hour or two he hoped. Then Bakura showed the other toy, a vibrating egg. He lubed it up and slid it into Yami's hole. He put it right on the stop that under any other circumstances would have had made Yami cum almost immediately, then he turned it on.

Yami literally jump off the bed, his spine raising a whole three inches.

"Please Bakura let me cum, take the ring off, please," Yami begged.

Then Bakura smirked, he leaned in until his lips were practically touching Yami's ear.

"Karma is a bitch and revenge is sweet, "smirked Bakura, and with that he walk out of the room leaving Yami tied up and needing to cum so badly.

"Don't worry too much Yami, I will come and get you in two hours or so," smirked Bakura.

Yami felt like he was going to explode, the egg felt so good but the cock ring was preventing him from getting the release that he oh so desperately needed. _Just you wait Bakura I will get you back for this, just you wait._

Poor Yami wait is kinda his fault.

Did you like it, hate it please review. This is my first time writing a lemon so please be nice. =)


End file.
